A Tale Retold
by The Social Monstrosity
Summary: Finn didn't expect to one day wake up and feel as if he was reliving his life over again, nor did he ever think he'd have the chance to make things right. After cracking the multidimension, Finn, or at least his future self's memories, are sent back in time to the day he found the Enchiridion. Rated T (for now), Finn x ? (pairings undecided) Finn OOC (but just a bit).


**Adventure Time: A Tale Retold**

**Prologue**

**Part One: The ****Enchiridion!? Again!? **

It was an unusually quiet morning in the Land of Ooo. No birds were chirping, the Ice King had locked himself away for the day, and the normally frequent cries of an adventure had decided to remain mute.

At the moment, we find ourselves at a particular house on top of a grand tree. And there, sleeping soundly on a bed made entirely out of the skinned hides of a dozen slain monsters was the hero of our little story. His name was Finn Mertens, although at this point everyone who knew of him, but not of his origins, had simply come to dubbing him Finn the Human, or just simply Finn.

While the lad soundly slept, a certain canine was standing beside him, ready to spur the young man awake. A longtime friend who had yet to ever leave the boy's side (metaphorically speaking of course). This person was none other than the boy's most loyal and trusted companion, Jake the Dog. But, you could just call him Jake.

"...nn… fi… fin… FINN!"

"BAH!" yelped the poor kid as he slid off the bed.

"Whoa. Sorry about that buddy," the dog said as he gazed down at the boy's crumpled up form, "Didn't know you'd freak like that."

The boy said nothing, opting to instead grunt and moan in pain, his mind still foggy with sleep.

"Dang dude, you must be super tired from yesterday," commented Jake, before deciding to lift his adoptive brother back onto his bed, "Tell you what, you go ahead and lay there for a bit longer, and I'll come back for yah once breakfast's ready? Sound good?"

Another pained grunt could be heard, with this one sounding a bit like an approval, though it was barely distinguishable from the others.

"I'll just go ahead and take that as a yes," told Jake, only to leave the room, leaving Finn to curl back up within the safe confines of his furs.

Time passed, and with that his body eventually began its journey to consciousness. Plenty more moans and groans escaped his mouth, his foul smelling breath accelerating his rise into the waking world.

_Oof, what did I eat?_

Finn, without opening his crust-filled eyes, sat up from his place on the bed and set about his morning stretch, the majority of which causing more than a few cracks and pops.

_Wow, should have stretched out before going to bed last… night? Wait._

Wait indeed, for the boy had finally realized that something very strange was happening before him. For one, he didn't remember ever falling asleep the night prior; neither did he recall ever moving back in with Jake.

_Pretty sure he's still living with Lady, but... that doesn't make any sense. Why would he be living with Lady?_

Something wasn't right. For some reason his memories were somehow overlapping with another. A part of him understood why his own brother, who had been living with him for most of his life, had come to wake him, but another part of him believed such a notion was absurd. He just couldn't understand why.

After finally rubbing his eyes clear of crust, he gave the room surrounding him a good look. Everything was as it should be, from the wooden interior of the house to the smell of pine in the air, accompanied by the sweet aroma of breakfast.

Everything was fine, so why did it feel all wrong.

A long minute went by, leaving Finn sitting there with a befuddled expression. However, the tension filled moment was quickly dispelled by Finn and his lazy mind.

_Must be going crazy, _Finn thought before a hard yawn escaped his lips.

Shaking his head of any remaining sleep, Finn rolled out from underneath his covers and stepped onto the waiting floor. The moment his feet touched the ground, however, a powerful wave of nausea swept through the entirety of his body, leaving him a pained mess. The feeling grew overtime, eventually bringing the hero down to his knees, clutching his sides in anguish.

_W-what's… wrong w-with me!?_

After another minute rolled by, the feeling began to subside, but not before Finn finally succumbed to his agony and spilled the contents of his stomach onto the floor. The poor lad laid there for a while, afraid that any movement would cause the pain to resurface. When it felt as if his body wouldn't tear itself asunder the second he moved, Finn slowly stood up from his spot on the floor. Leaning on the side of the bed for support, Finn wiped his mouth clear of any residual bile, a slight shiver of disgust surging down his spine.

_Where did that come from?_

As Finn contemplated this turn of misfortune, he began to notice a slight tingling in the back of his head that grew ever so slightly. Not thinking much of it, he came to the conclusion that whatever he ate last night must not have agreed with him. Making a mental note for himself to ask Jake what he'd made for them last night, so to trash it if he ever made it again, he realized he was quite filthy, what with his puke covering his shirt and all.

"H-hey Jake!" Finn cried out with a crack in his voice.

"Yeah!? What's up bud!?" Jake called out from the kitchen, noticing how shaky his brother sounded, "You okay!?"

"Not… really!" Finn answered truthfully, "I kinda… threw up a bit, just now!"

"O-oh, okay!" Jake exclaimed in surprise, "Go ahead and jump in the shower, then! It'll help clear your head! I'll cleanup for you later!"

"Okay!" Finn yelled back, making his way to the nearest bathroom, though not before snatching a fresh pair of clothes from his dresser-drawers, "Thanks!"

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Finn started up the shower. As he waited for the water to warm, he stripped down his vomit and sweat-stained clothes and into his birthday suit, his long golden locks flowing freely down his back.

_Strange, _he thought with slight puzzlement while catching a glimpse of his less-than-stellar physique in the mirror, _Could've sworn I had more… muscle?_

Finn shook his head, dispelling the notion. Why would he think he'd have more muscle? While he awaited the day for his body to transform into the hulking mass he knew he'd one day become, he didn't believe such a feat would happen within the span of a single night.

_Am I really going crazy? _Finn though in worry.

After testing the water, the boy stepped into the confines of the tub, relishing the feeling of the blazing liquid cascading down his body, cleansing it of yesterday's filth and grime, along with this morning's bile.

Although the wash did sooth his worries away, with every other sound being drowned out, he couldn't help but be reminded of that tiny tingle, which lingered from earlier, in the back of his head. He also noticed how the feeling grew ever so slightly, to the point where he could barely register it. But grow it did, and no matter how great the showers steaming water felt, he couldn't shake the thought that this tingling would just keep on growing.

However, due to Finn's head-strong attitude, he decided to shelve his thoughts away, convinced that the feeling would eventually disappear.

Shutting the water off, Finn climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel while doing so, and dried himself off before suiting up in his signature garb.

_Huh, that's weird, _he strangely thought, _How come my shorts feel uncomfortable? I wear them all the time. Maybe I should start wearing pants?_

Finn yet again shook these weird thoughts away, believing them to be a side effect of his ongoing battle between him and his worst enemy. That being puberty.

After tossing his filthy garments into the hamper, the human exited the room and made his way towards the kitchen.

_Okay Finn, you got to calm down, okay? _Finn told himself as he greeted his adoptive brother, _You're going to a party later, remember? PB's gonna be there, for Glob's sake! You gotta make sure not to embarrass yourself this time!_

While Finn and Jake sat and ate their breakfast, with the dog questioning his brother's well-being, the boy couldn't help but feel uneasy. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt as if something was going to happen today. Something that would change his life.

Forever.

…

"Candy party!" screamed the overly enthusiastic twelve year old as he danced away.

All around him, the citizens of the Candy Kingdom celebrated this non-specific day with a giant bash that rivaled pretty much every party Finn had ever witnessed.

"Jake!" the boy squealed happily, "this party is so crazy!"

"I know Finn! I know!" Jake laughed, shaking it alongside his best bud.

Ignoring a candy citizen's weird inquire, that being whether or not he had a girlfriend, since such a thing was a bit of a sore subject, Finn instead paid his pal Cinnamon Bun the attention he wanted, with him about to attempt a backwards flip. It ended as spectacularly as Finn remembered… er, thought it would, with the poor pastry smashing his head against a wall of a nearby spire, fracturing the building's exterior. After giving Cinnamon Bun his sympathy, the boy noticed that the crack continued to spread all the way up the spire, making its way to the top balcony, which Finn realized held a certain someone who he held very dear.

The candy princess herself, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Who also appeared to not notice the oncoming danger.

"Princess!" bellowed the hero.

Gaining the girl's attention, PB realized the oncoming danger a moment too late as the floor beneath her broke and gave way, sending her plummeting to her demise.

Acting faster than his thoughts could process, Finn sprinted through the crowd, shoving anyone in way. By the time she was half way down, Finn was underneath, waiting to catch her. After another moment of falling, the princess finally landed in the arms of her young savior.

_Hoof, made it just in time… again? _For some reason, Finn felt as if he'd down this exact same thing over again, only this time faster, _Huh, saving her all these times must be wonking up my memories._

The candy people gathered around the two, worry etched on their faces.

"Please! Calm yourselves, my people!" preached the princess, keeping her peep's emotions under control, "I am safe!"

The people gave a collected sigh of relief, eventually dispersing until the princess and her hero were no longer the main focus.

"Thank you, Finn. You truly are my hero this day." thanked PB, rubbing the boy's head in gratitude.

"No prob, Bubble!" proclaimed Finn as the girl in question let herself down from the safe confines of his arms, "Just doin' what heroes do!"

"Hm, hero…" PB gave the boy a thoughtful look, one that looked utterly forced and somewhat painful, until she appeared to come to a revelation, "Hey! I just thought of something."

"Uh, okay. What'd you think of?" Finn asked, watching the princess walk towards a random spot on a nearby wall.

"Come on! I'll show you!" PB said, placing her hand on an ordinary-looking piece of candy brick, "We'll go through my secret entrance."

_Secret entrance? Where have I heard that before?_

"Alright everyone! Turn around!" Bubblegum ordered her subjects, who instead just stood there unmoving, peeving the princess ever so slightly, "Well? Turn around, this entrance is secret!"

Apparently, that was enough for everyone, since they happily obliged. With their backs turned, PB removed the large brick from its place in the wall, revealing a hidden tunnel.

"Hurry up Finn!" Bonninel yelled, before slipping herself inside the hole with ease.

"Wow, no way." exclaimed Finn, before he too slid his way into the hole, making sure to plug the entrance back up.

Before long, Finn and PB found themselves in a small room that glowed an ethereal green that also happened to overlook the party that continued to rage on down below. The room itself was practically bare save for a lamp, a small clock and a single chest, which happened to be what the princess was scavenging at the moment.

"Here it is!" claimed Bonnie, pulling out a bright yellow ball made of crystal for Finn to see, "Check it out."

"A… globe?" asked Finn, feeling as though he'd see the glowing orb before, along with the room they were in.

_Ugh, again? When will it end!?_

"No Finn! It's what you can see in the globe!" corrected the princess, unaware of Finn's mental strife.

Suddenly, an image of an ancient-looking book appeared inside the globe, filling the boy with yet another case of Deja Vu.

"Look, see this book? It's called the-" spoke PB, before Finn interrupted her.

"Enchiridion," finished Finn, mesmerized by the book's greatness that seeped from its very pages.

"You know it!?" said Bonnie in surprise, impressed with Finn's knowledge.

"Sorta. I think I've heard people talk about it, but I don't know what is," Finn lied, for he knew more than he was letting on, which confused him greatly since he couldn't remember who told him, or how he even found out about the thing.

"Well, rumors say it's a book only meant for heroes who's hearts-"

_Are righteous, _Finn thought alongside the princess, mimicking her last words.

"The book lies at the top of mount Cragdor, guarded by a manly minotaur!" PB stated, mistaking Finn's disturbed face for one of shock and awe, "It's waiting for a truly righteous hero to claim it!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Finn smiled in gratitude, not wanting to bother his crush with his problems that probably meant nothing.

"Wow, this is… math, princess! Think I got the goods for it though?" asked the boy in all honesty.

"Of course, Finn. If there's one person in all of Ooo who could do this, it'd be you," replied PB in her sweetest voice.

_Funny, that almost sounded patronizing, _Finn quickly swatted such a notion away, chastising himself for even thinking of it in the first place.

"Alright!" Finn proclaimed in an attempt to psych himself back up, "Here I go!"

Finn then bravely, or stupidly depending on how you saw it, flung himself out the window, leaving a stunned PB to stand there and watch as her hero rapidly descended into the open air like she did not too long ago.

"Jake!" Finn screamed, earning the dog's attention.

Gasping at his brothers antics, Jake reacted by stretching his body upward, catching his best bud mid fall.

"Whoa! Thanks pal!" thanked Finn, glad that his hasty action paid off.

"Farewell- oh wait," called PB, only to stop midway in order to pull out a handkerchief from under her dress, "Farewell, Finn the Human!"

"Bye Princess!" the boy yelled back from his spot on top of Jake, before turning to said dog with his fist raised for an epic fist-bump, "Yo, you know what time is, buddy?"

"Adventure time!?" Jake shouted, slamming fists with his bro.

"You know it!"

And then they marched off, leaving the candy people and their kingdom, on rout for Cragdor Mountain.

_Man, I hope all this wonkiness will wear off soon, _hoped the boy.

Unfortunately for him, the tingling that still plagued his head only grew, leaving the boy with a sense of foreboding.

**To Be Continued…**

**Endnotes:**

**Play me that **_**Round About, **_**maestro!**

**But seriously though, I've been meaning to wright an Adventure Time fic for a while, and this will pretty much be a combination of every idea I've had for one.**

**NOW, a few things to leave you guys with.**

**1: This will be a (hopefully) long running series with a bunch of elements at work. I have a pretty good idea where I want this story to go, so I'll (probably) update this regularly.**

**2: As far as SHIPs go… the only thing I can promise is that Finn will end up with someone. Also, if I pick a certain someone that just so happens to be in another popular shipping, don't worry, BubbleXMarceline does exist in this fic, just not in this current universe (and by a certain someone I mostly mean Marcy, since I was a part of that ship from day one). And hey, if Finn ends with someone else, I'll just make that canon here too.**

**3: Now, without spoiling anything, I will go back constantly between the present time you see before you and the OTHER. Can't give too much away, so I'll just leave it there for now.**

**And that's pretty much it. If you guys happen to like this fic, please FOLLOW and/or FAVORITE, and please leave me a REVIEW and/or PM to let me know how you guys feel. I'd like to think I take criticism well.**

**SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


End file.
